


Swept Under The Rug

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick lil Dustbunnies (Weiss/Velvet) bit written by request. After a few years of dating, Weiss and Velvet feel like it's time to get married... Unfortunately, they decide to tell their parents first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept Under The Rug

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and wanna see more of my work, check my tumblr, chickengums?

**Swept Under the Rug**

 

_**A/N:Done for the stream! A quick lil Dustbunnies bit for Yashkonu, who's an amazing author I their own right, check them out on Ao3.** _

 

“Daddy...” Weiss groaned. “You know I don't like that...”

 

“Hmph.” Silburn responded, typing away and clearly dismissing her. “And you know that I tired of hearing your opinions years ago. Now, when you end this fling with that faunus-”

 

“Don't call her that!” Weiss snapped, feeling a quick jolt of satisfaction from the look of outright shock that flashed across his face.

 

“Oh?” He scoffed. “Should I stop calling the trash the trash? Quit calling my desk a desk? Quit-”

 

“Well,” Weiss snorted, “You don't seem to have a problem calling slaves 'workers', I'm sure you can figure it out.”

 

Silburn stood up, and Weiss' hand flew to Myrtenaster, strapped to her hip as it always was.

 

He sneered down at her for a moment. “I think it's time you left,  _daughter_.”

 

For a moment, Weiss considers it. Just taking Myrtenaster out and letting it taste human blood for the first time.

 

But after a long moment, she turns and stiffly exits the room.

 

/

 

“I swear, there's not the one Maccas in this country.” Peter Scarlatina said, looking around with a scowl on his face. “Why doncha ask that slaveowner girl of yers to build one?”

 

“Father!” Velvet hissed. “I've told you enough already, she's not like that! She's a really sweet girl, and... ugh!” She turned away from him. “Mother, can you talk some sense into him?”

 

Lola shifted her weight from foot to foot. “Peter, now... we should respect Velvet's judgment...if she wants to date a Schnee, even though they've spent years subjugating our family...”

 

Velvet threw her hands up and strode off. “Forget it! I'll see you two tomorrow. You'd better be more polite to Weiss, too!” She called over her shoulder.

 

She wished she'd been far enough away to think she'd misheard her father's next words.

 

But she caught every hateful syllable, and had to keep walking.

 

Sometimes, she really can understand how much Weiss hates her father...

 

/

“So...” Velvet said, pulling Weiss closer to her in the bed even as she breached the question they'd both been dreading all day. “How'd it go?”

 

“Mmph.” Weiss groaned, nuzzling into tanned neck.

 

“You too, huh?”

 

“Mm.” She kissed a line down to Velvet's collarbone, breathing deeply.

 

Velvet giggled for a moment, then pushed her away. “Did he at least agree to the lunch?”

 

Weiss sighed, but nodded. “I don't have high hopes...”

 

Velvet shook her head. “Neither do I, but they'll need to get used to us. I'm gonna marry you, y'know?”

 

Weiss scoffed, though she couldn't hide the instinctive smile. “I don't think I remember you asking...”

 

Velvet just smiled. “Do I need to? I remember you saying you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, or was th-mmf!”

 

Weiss pulled back, smirked, and went in for another kiss.

 

/

 

The table shook as Silburn slammed his hands on it, standing up with a shout. “I will not hear more of this! No daughter of mine will ever marry an animal!”

 

Peter and Lola were on their feet in seconds, and the Schnee patriarch's bodyguards were reaching for their weapons.

 

Throughout it all, Weiss shook silently in her seat, even as Velvet darted in between her parents and Silburn, begging them to calm down.

 

The shouting eventually grew too loud to bear, but Weiss had been a singer for years.

 

She had the lungs to shout over them all.

 

And she did, screaming for them all to leave her home and not return, that it would be a cold day in hell before she'd allow any of them the time of day again.

 

They tried to shout back, but she unlimbered Myrtenaster and it was suddenly a race to leave.

 

It wasn't until she and Velvet were the only ones in the home that Weiss allowed herself to break, sobbing in the middle of the room.

 

Velvet wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder, just reminding Weiss that she was there.

 

It seemed to work fairly well, as Weiss managed to calm herself down enough to speak.

“Velvet... I'm sorry. If father wasn't-”

 

Velvet cut her off. “It's not your fault, and don't say it is. We didn't really expect your father to approve anyway, remember?”

 

Weiss whimpered, and Velvet pressed on. “We both know my parents will come around... We just have to be patient with them.”

 

“Father won't.” Weiss muttered.

 

“So he won't.” Velvet said, tightening her arms. “We'll go on without him. We don't need him...” She paused for a moment. “Unless he's a wedding planner, but even then, I think Coco's cousin is...”

 

Weiss actually gave a short chuckle at that. “Yang's already said she wants to plan it...”

 

Velvet shrugged. “Then we'll be just fine. So no more tears, okay?” She folded her ears down over Weiss eyes, prompting a giggle.

 

Weiss had always loved the feel of her ears... And she'd learned how powerful they were years ago.

 

“I love you...” Weiss murmured.

 

“I love you too.” Velvet replied, squeezing her a bit tighter. “Wanna go out and get some greasy fast food?”

 

“After putting all this work into a nice dinner?” Weiss asked, sounding a bit cross.

 

“Yup.” Velvet replied simply.

 

Weiss smiled. “I'd love to.”


End file.
